metalfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Axenstar
Biography: 1998 Axenstar was formed by Peter Johansson (guitar) and Magnus Ek (bass) as a Metal-cover band 1998 under the name Powerage, after several member changes the line up that took the name Axenstar in 2001 was Magnus Eriksson (Vocals & Keyboards), Thomas Eriksson (Lead & Rhythm Guitar), Peter Johansson (Rhythm & Lead Guitar), Magnus Ek (Bass) and Pontus Jansson (Drums). ---- 2002 In October 2002 Axenstar released their debut album /wiki/Axenstar_-_Perpetual_Twilight Perpetual Twilight on the Spanish label Arise Records. The album got really good reviews all over the world and Axenstar got the chance to play at Motala Metal Festival, the biggest gig so far in their career. ---- 2003 The second album Far From Heaven was recorded during May of 2003 and just about a week after the recordings were done Axenstar played at the mighty Sweden Rock Festival, which was a great experience for the band. In January 2004 the opportunity was given to go ahead on their first European Tour as the opening act to Falconer, unfortunately Magnus Ek was unable to go on the tour and Joakim Jonsson (Skyfire, The Mist of Avalon) was found to be the stand-in bassplayer on the tour, which turned out great. ---- 2005 The third album The Inquisition saw the light of day in 2005, but during this time and the time after the release there were some problems within the band and in late summer 2005 guitarists Peter Johansson and Thomas Eriksson left the band, not because of disagreements or anything like that but just personal reasons. ---- 2006 After that third release the contract with Arise Records was over and Axenstar started looking for a new deal, now joining forces with Joakim Jonsson on lead guitar. In the autumn of 2005 a new deal was signed with German label Massacre Records and in the spring of 2006 the fourth album /wiki/Axenstar_-_The_Final_Requiem The Final Requiem was recorded as usual in Studio Underground.. After the release of the fourth album there were more changes to come within the band and bassplayer Magnus Ek and drummer Pontus Jansson soon left the band due to lack of time. But already within a few months after the setback the two remaining members Magnus Winterwild and Joakim Jonsson found a new drummer by the name of Thomas Ohlsson. The search for a bassplayer started and Thomas contacted Henrik Sedell with whom Thomas had played together with previously. The chemistry with the two new members was great and everything was going well on both a personal and professional level. ---- 2007 In June 2007 Axenstar did three shows in Sweden together with Nocturnal Rites that went really well. Then once again Magnus and Joakim were back to being the only members in Axenstar since both Henrik and Thomas left the band. The writing process then started with focus on a new album that were scheduled to be recorded in May of 2008. About 13 songs were written and 11 of them survived the cut and were recorded. ---- 2008 In 2008 Magnus and Joakim recorded a new yet untitled album and in december 2008 drummer Adam Lindberg (Intrive) joined the band. A few months later guitarist Jens Klovegård (Liquid Suicide) also joined the band. ---- 2010 In June 2010 a new deal is signed with German Rock It Up Records. The new album "Aftermath" was to be released in January 2011. ---- Line Up: Magnus Winterwild - vocals / keyboards / bass Joakim Johnsson - guitars Jens Klovegard - guitars Adam Lindberg - drums ---- Discography: Perpetual Twilight (2002) Far from Heaven (2003) The Inquisition (2005) The Final Requiem (2006) Aftermath (2011) ---- Axenstar bandpic.jpg Axenstar - The Final Requiem.jpg Axenstar - The Inquisition.jpg Axenstar - Far from Heaven.jpg Axenstar - Perpetual Twilight.jpg Axenstar - Aftermath.jpg ---- Category:Bands